Hay Un País En El Mundo
by JudeValmont
Summary: Emma y Regina son dominicanas. Regina es la típica tomboy punk, mientras Emma es la chica sofisticada que toda chica o chico quisiera. República Dominicana en su esplendor. El título se basa en el nombre del poema del poeta nacional Pedro Mir.
1. Regina

**OUAT ni sus personajes no me pertenecen. El concepto de la historia sí, menos R.D.**

Santo Domingo, República Dominicana.

9:30 a.m.

Regina levantó las pesas con esfuerzo al tiempo que escuchaba Blink 182. Tenía clases en media hora y ni siquiera se había metido en la ducha. Soltó un pesado suspiro y soltó las pesas. Se secó el sudor y bebió un buen trago de agua. Estaba tarde, pero ¿cuándo no?

Subió el volumen a la nueva canción que sonaba en su playlist de ejercicios y se quitó la ropa con rapidez. Luego de una rápida ducha, ponerse un jean negro y el poloché de Metallica que tanto le gustaba y que se hacia que se le marcara la silueta, tomó un guineo y salió pitando de la casa.

Un carro público y un motoconcho después llegaba a su infierno personal.

Entró al curso y se sentó en la parte de atrás, mientras el profesor empezaba a pasar lista. Por lo menos no la habían mencionado. Sonrió con descaro. Siempre llegaba tarde, pero por alguna razón siempre se salvaba de tener una ausencia.

Sacó su celular de su mochila y sus audífonos. Con esto las notificaciones empezaron a llegar.

Un WhatsApp de Kathryn, quien le reclamaba por haberla dejado beber demasiados shots hace 3 días. Algunas notificaciones de Snapchat (seguro algún intenso…), un DM en Instagram y la notificación que le puso los pelos de punto y la puso más blanca que un papel.

Emma. Emma "toy muy buena pa' ti" Swan. La muy maldita. Lo ma' highclass de este planeta… bueno, no del planeta, pero por lo menos de la universidad. La real popi.

Miro hacia todos los lados. Todo el mundo parecía en su mundo. Volvió a poner su atención en el celular.

Emma estaba como quería. Alta, llevaba su pelo suelto o recogido en una sexy cola de caballo. ¡Y esos lentes! Cada vez que la veía pasar babeaba. Es que… ¡Virgen de la Altagracia! Esa mujer era bellísima. Siempre la veía por la cafetería o por el parquecito de la universidad y se derretía de solo verla.

Pero Emma nunca la vería. Era invisible, por lo menos para la rubia. No coincidían en clases y nunca lo harían, pues estudiaban cosas diferentes… y Emma no era lesbiana, por lo menos, basado en lo que había stalkeado en el Insta. Aunque era difícil saber. Como stalker era buena (casi podía aspirar para el FBI), por lo menos en cuando se trataba Emma, pero su crush no dejaba pista de tener una relación, lo cual le motivaba, pero tampoco daba pistas de tener interés en tener un romance.

Y Regina quería acercarse a la rubia. Lo deseaba. Lo ansiaba, aunque sea para llevarse una decepción y que le dejara de parecer tan bella. Pero hasta ahora todo indicaba que Emma era perfecta, a pesar de ser tan diferentes y de que Regina era invisible, hasta ahora…

Pues Emma le había dado like a una foto de Regina. Una foto de la cuenta de Regina, donde aparecía Regina mirando a la cámara con gran descaro. Si antes la foto era nada, ahora valía oro.

Tenía que contarle a alguien… AHORA.

Abrió el WhatsApp y le escribió a Kathryn.

Kathryn, muy sin vergüenza al fin, le respondió 3 horas después con un: "¿QUÉ?".

"¿Cómo que "QUÉ"?" escribió rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Ya no estaba en clase.

"Sí, coño."

Regina rodó los ojos y llamó a su amiga.

"¿Por qué tu no me sacaste de Shots después del décimo?" Ladró Kathryn, en modo de saludo.

"Mi loca… Chill."

"Regina…"

"Emma le dio like a una foto mía"

Hubo en silencio.

"Vieja…" dijo Regina.

Un grito. Regina despegó su celular de su pobre oído.

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Kathryn, en su voz se podía percibir la locura.

"Que le dio like, Kat. ¿Qué mas?"

"LOCA" gritó su amiga. "Va a haber boda, ya lo huelo."

"Kat…"

Pero Kathryn le había colgado… Regina a veces se preguntaba que clase de droga consumía Kathryn. Es que no era normal. Se iba a levantar del banquito, cuando la vio.

Y la estaba mirando. Con el ceño fruncido, pero la estaba mirando. A través de esos lentes, con cara de pique.

Mierda…

* * *

Vocabulario pa' lo que no entienden…:

Poloché: Camiseta, playera, T-shirt o lo que sea.

Carro público: Carro en Santo Domingo donde lo comparten 6 personas, libremente… pagando un pasaje.

Motoconcho: Motor, motocicleta donde un señor te lleva a tu destino con el riesgo de morir por calibrar. Normal.

Curso: Aula.

Popi: Chico o chica que es muy bello… TAN BUENISIMO. Y tienen dinero.

Stalkear: Del término "stalker".

Shots: Bar popular de Santo Domingo, especialistas en Rock.

Chill: Relax.

Pique: Enojarse. Encabronarse. Enfurecer.

 **Esto fue una simple idea en la que estaré trabajando… ¿Qué opinan?**


	2. Emma

**OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama sí.**

* * *

Mierda… ¿Y ahora?

Emma estaba sentada frente a ella y le estaba cortando los ojos. No podía estar mirándole a ella, ¿O sí?

Volteó hacía su izquierda… Nadie. Volteó hacia la derecha. Mismo resultado. Pánico. Miro hacia atrás y encontró la razón de la mirada matadora. Ruby, la mejor amiga de Emma.

Anda la porra. Ni siquiera era a ella a quien miraba. Invisible, como siempre.

Observó como Emma le daba un trompón amistoso a la loca con rayitos rojos y bajó la vista. Ya quisiera ella ponerse en plan masoquista con la rubia.

Levantó la vista nuevamente y vio como las dos mujeres se levantaban, le daban la espalda y se dirigían a otro edificio.

Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención aún más, (como si eso fuese posible) Emma había volteado y le había dirigido una mirada. Inexpresiva, sí. Rápida, también. Pero aquello era una mirada. Definitivamente y nadie lo puede negar.

Se puso rojita.

* * *

Emma prendió su celular, como cada mañana, mientras se ponía la falda tipo lápiz.

La misma vaina de siempre. Levantarse, ir al baño, uniforme del trabajo, desayuno, carro de su mami y trabajo.

Una vez con la falda puesta y el conflé en el plato, se dispuso a abrir su Instagram. Esto lo hacía por inercia. Ni siquiera revisaba las otras apps.

Luego de memes sobre funcionarios, fotos de decoración, Kardashian, Selena Gómez, una foto del desayuno de Ruby, y videos de pura burla, vio algo que le pareció interesante. Una notificación.

"RegMills te ha seguido". Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién diablo era RegMills?

Abrió el perfil y encarnó las cejas. Una chica con camisetas de banda de rock, jeans rotos y negros y tenis negros.

Miro la primera foto. Sonrió inconscientemente. Regina, así se llamaba, miraba a la cámara con cierto descaro. La segunda foto era simplemente pila de graciosa. Una chica pelirroja besaba su mejilla, mientras ella ponía cara de asco. Supo por el caption, que se trataba de su hermana.

"¡EMMA!"

Tremendo susto.

"¡Mami! ¡Jesú' Santísimo! Me asustaste…"

"¡Mija, tu ta' tarde!" dijo Eva, señalando el reloj.

Exagerada, pensó. Esa doña era el drama y la exageración en persona. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 y tardaba 15 minutos para llegar al trabajo, y tenia que entrar a las 8… Ok, se le hacía tarde, pero hay que chillear.

Emma recogió sus pertenencias y se montó en el carro Eva, la cual le daba un sermón sobre la puntualidad. No solo a ella sino también a Mary, quien estaba dormida, en el asiento de atrás.

Luego del boche mañanero, chismes con sus compañeros de trabajo, café y almuerzo gratis, ventaja del chapeo, se dirigió a la universidad.

No quería ir a clases y bien podría barajarla, pero es que esta loca era demasiado aplicada y vaina. Muy buena estudiante. Demasiado.

Se sentó en uno de los banquitos del parquecito y sacó el celular. ¿Dónde estaba Ruby?, pensó. Se supone que estaría ahí, pero no tendría que estar sorprendida. Ruby brillaba por su tardanza, especialmente cuando se trataba de sus amigas.

Se fue a su refugio tecnológico y después de varios likes, sintió como algo le caía en la cabeza. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, lista para darle una cortada de ojos al valiente que le tiro el papelito, cuando vio a Ruby haciendo señas.

Rodó los ojos. Loca. Ruby estaba super loca. Loquísima.

Desde la poca distancia que tenían, Ruby hacia señas.

Señalaba a una chica de cabello más o menos rizado, mientras se mordía los labios. Emma hizo facepalm.

Las señas eran vulgares y esto hizo que la rubia se pusiera roja, como un tomate. Ruby soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

"Nada" replicó inocentemente su amiga.

"¿Por qué tu no eres una persona normal?"

Ruby soltó una buena carcajada y señaló hacia atrás.

"¿No te parece la cosita mas linda?" preguntó moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Emma volteo lentamente. La chica que Ruby antes señalaba. A eso se refería Ruby. Le era vagamente familiar, pero… ¿De dónde?

La miro y la chica le devolvió la mirada de manera inexpresiva. Volteo. Era linda, sí. Tenía aspecto misterioso.

"No está mal" se encogió de hombros.

"¡Oh, vieja, cállate! Es muy linda"

Ruby y su afán de que consiguiera novio o novia. No le puso mas asunto, la clase de Economía le esperaba.

* * *

VOCABULARIO

Cortar los ojos: Mirar con desdén. Mirar a alguien de reojo, cerrar los ojos lentamente con cara de "me caes mal" y voltear la cabeza.

Anda la porra: Manera mas dominicana y decente de decir: Anda la mierda o vete pal' carajo.

Trompón: Golpe.

Rayitos: Mechones artificiales en el cabello.

Vaina: Cualquier vaina, digo cosa.

Carro: Automovil.

Conflé: Corn Flakes… Cereal. De cualquier tipo o marca, los dominicanos le decimos confle a toditos.

Pila: Mucho.

Boche: Cuando alguien te reprocha algo. Te retan por algo, sí, eso.

Chapeo: Del fabuloso "Sugar Daddy". Dar cariñito para conseguir algo gratis, aunque vamos, no todo es gratis en esta vida.

 **Finalmente, gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer. GRACIAS.**


End file.
